


Freckled Shoulders and Wings

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M, hurt comfort, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Dean comes home after a hunt cut up and Castiel comes to his aid. Dean gets more than he bargined for when Cas lets him know how he really feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction of any kind, let alone Destiel. I hope you guys enjoy it. I wold love to keep writing and posting if you guys like it.

Dean came home with his usual cuts and bruises. He slammed the door then went to the bathroom and started a shower. He took his flannel and shirt off before realizing that Cas had appeared just inches from him.

“God Cas, you can’t keep doing that,” Dean said annoyed.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel said, “I just figured you would need my help.” Dean looked down and sighed,

“Okay… maybe I do,” he looked back up and made contact with the angel’s piercing blue eyes. Cas was closer than he thought and he felt his heart beat a bit faster. Castiel lifted his hand and held Dean’s face with it. Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief as the angel cradled his face. All the pain and stinging melted away. When he opened his eyes, Cas's face was mere inches from his own. Dean wasn’t sure if he was sweating from the hot shower’s steam or Castiel being so close. Next thing he knew, Castiel’s long trench coat dropped to the ground. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly drying out completely. “Ca-Cas buddy,” Dean started, but before he could finish his sentence, the angel wrapped his arms around Dean. Before long, Dean felt feathers grace his bare, freckled, scarred shoulders.

“Dean,” Cas said, “I raised you again for many reasons.” His tender eyes meeting Dean’s, “Yes, God and Michael needed you, but I did too. When you were in Hell, I couldn’t stand it. So, when they said they needed you back, I was more than happy to get you because I didn’t want to survive without you any longer.” Dean’s face, by this time, was pink. He hadn’t even realized that the water had stopped running and the silence surrounded them. Castiel’s wings pulled Dean closer until their noses touched. And surprisingly, the angel made the first move. Cas tilted Dean’s chin up with his thumb and index finger and kissed his lips ever so softly. The angel pulled Dean closer and in response Dean pulled Cas’s hips closer. Before long, they were pressed against the cold, tiled wall. In between long, sensual kisses, Dean took Castiel’s hand and lead him to the bedroom. Dean didn’t know or particularly care where anyone else was right now. All he cared about was his sweet angel boy. Dean grabbed Cas’s tie and pulled him close before growling into the angel’s ear,

“Tonight, you are all mine.”

“But I am always yours Dean Winchester.” Dean chuckled with his low growl,

“Oh baby, yes you are. And you’ll be screaming that later.” He loosened Castiel’s tie and threw him down on the bed. With one last moan infused French kiss, the pair fell into each other and stayed that way until the break of dawn. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
